November Rain
by Sil.Cullen18
Summary: Uhm bueno, si bien no soy la escritora del siglo creo q esta minimamente bueno Pcomo para que se duerman leyendolo xD me doy unos animos terribles T.T porfa leanlo y dejenreview asi se q tan mal escribo!. SasuSaku amor, accidentes, muertes, etc. Plissss!


_Lluvia de Noviembre_

Ya estaba todo listo para la boda, aunque aún faltaran 4 meses. Ellos preferían tener todo con anticipación (demasiado anticipado) antes que estar haciendo todo apurados un mes antes.

-Sasuke, debemos hablar. Dijo la pelirosa con la voz un tanto temblorosa.  
-Sí¿Qué sucede mi vida?  
-Recuerdas... ¿qué habíamos acordado cuidarnos hasta después de la boda?  
-Sí.  
-Bien pues... Yo... No lo hice, me olvidé y... Eh... Estoy... Emba... razada.  
-¡Estás bromeando?. Dijo parándose de un salto del sillón.  
-No... Estás enfadado¿Verdad?... Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos al sentir que había cometido un "pecado" (por así decirlo)  
-¿Qué dices¡No! Estoy más que feliz... ¡No puedo creer que vayamos a ser padres!. Sakura lo miró sorprendida y sonrió un poco confusa. En toda su vida lo había visto más feliz y sonriente (lo cual era demasiado raro)  
-¿Lo dices enserio?. Dijo ella y se paró.  
-Claro que sí. No tienes por qué ponerte mal, estoy feliz. No te preocupes¿Sí?. Podría hacerle mal al bebé.  
-De acuerdo. Dijo ella abrazándolo y sonriendo "de oreja a oreja", mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Meses después, tres horas antes de la boda...

-Hija, te ves preciosa. Dijo la madre de Sakura.  
-Me veo gorda mamá. Se quejó mientras se miraba desde todos los ángulos diferentes posibles frente al espejo.  
-Pero es porque estás embarazada, no es que seas gorda.  
-De acuerdo... creo que tendré que acostumbrarme.  
-Así es. Vámonos, o llegarás tarde a la iglesia.

Después de dos horas aún no llegaban. Sasuke, impaciente, estaba esperando ya en la iglesia. Esperó y esperó y esperó... Pero jamás llegaron.  
Un rato después, llegó corriendo un amigo de Sasuke, todo sucio y manchado con sangre.

(N/A: ehmmm si estan un poco confusos con eso de "despues de dos horas..." bla bla bla, es porque ellas estaban en la ciudad y la iglesia en la que se casarían estaba a 200 km, osea, mínimo 2 o 3 horas de viaje en auto.)

-¡Sasuke! Sakura y su madre tuvieron un accidente cuando venían hacía acá.  
-¿Qué!. Dijo éste, exaltado.  
-Vamos.

Naruto lo tomó por el brazo y lo llevo hasta su auto y se fueron a la ruta.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?  
-Al parecer el idiota que hiba conduciendo se distrajo con algo y... chocaron con un camión.  
-... -Sasuke... Sakura está muy mal... Está atrapada bajo la limusina y está agonizando. Me dijo que trataría de resistir hasta que llegaras.  
-¿... Agonizando... ?. Preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-Sí... Lo lamento mucho amigo...

Lo que quedaba de camino siguieron en silencio. Cuando llegaron, Sasuke corrio junto a Sakura.

-Sakura, mi amor, resiste un poco más por favor. Naruto me dijo que ya llamó una ambulancia.  
-Sasuke... _Hold on to me love You know I can't stay long  
_-No te esfuerces por favor. Solo resiste un poco más, es lo único que te pido.  
-Sasuke... no puedo... lo... siento... -No, Sakura, yo sé que tú puedes, por favor, no te rindas ahora, te amo.  
-Yo también... te amo... _All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid Holding my last breath_

Dicho esto último, Sakura se quedó dormida en brazos de Sasuke, pero no volvería a despertar... nunca. _Can you hear me? Can you feel me in your arms?_

-¿Sakura?  
-(silencio)  
-Sakura... por favor, háblame, dime algo... ¿Sakura?... ¿Sakura?...

Sasuke comprendió a la perfección lo que sucedía. Su amada había muerto. Cerró sus ojos y le besó la frente mientras lloraba, luego, le dio un beso en los labios, el último que le daría. _I know you hear me I can taste it in your tears  
_Se quedó allí sentado junto al cuerpo inerte de Sakura hasta que llegó la ambulancia. Sus ojos ya no brillaban, sus labios no hacían ningún gesto y de su boca no salía ni una palabra. Estaba como un zombie, completamente ido, apático.

Días después del entierro, Sasuke se condujo a su casa de campo, donde podría llevar a cabo lo que había estado planeando desde el instante en que Sakura había fallecido en sus brazos.  
Llovía con fiereza, pero eso no lo detubo en absoluto. Tomó una larguísima y pesada cuerda de unos cinco metros y la metió al auto, luego se subió y comenzó a conducir.  
Para mitigar un poco las horas de viaje, prendio el estéreo. November rain era la canción que estaban pasando.

-La canción favorita de Sakura...

Murmuró para sí mismo.

_When I look into your eyes I can see a love restrained But darlin' when I hold you Don't you know I feel the same _

_'Cause nothin' lasts forever And we both know hearts can change And it's hard to hold a candle In the cold November rain _

_We've been through this auch a long long time Just tryin' to kill the pain _

_But lovers always come and lovers always go An no one's really sure who's lettin' go today Walking away _

_If we could take the time to lay it on the line I could rest my head Just knowin' that you were mine All mine So if you want to love me then darlin' don't refrain Or I'll just end up walkin'  
In the cold November rain _

_Do you need some time...on your own Do you need some time...all alone Everybody needs some time.  
on their own Don't you know you need some time...all alone _

_I know it's hard to keep an open heart When even friends seem out to harm you But if you could heal a broken heart Wouldn't time be out to charm you_

Apresurado, apretó a fondo el acelerador, y antes que terminase la canción llegó.  
Salió del auto I'll just end up walkin' in the cold November rain con la cuerda en las manos, dejando la música a lo que más daba, y, todo mojado, la amarró en la rama más alta y fuerte de un árbol.

Ya decidido, tomó el extremo que colgaba de la cuerda, y se la amarró al cuello tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, sentado en la rama de la cual colgaba la cuerda.

_Sometimes I need some time...on my own Sometimes I need some time...all alone Everybody needs some time.  
on their own Don't you know you need some time...all alone_

-Solo quiero decir… Que siempre te eh amado, y siempre lo haré... Dijo como si estubiese hablando con alguien, mientras silenciosas lágrimas brotaban de sus tristes ojos que mostraban un corazón profundamente herido.

_And when your fears subside And shadows still remain I know that you can love me When there's no one left to blame So never mind the darkness We still can find a way 'Cause nothin' lasts forever Even cold November rain_

En ese momento, Sasuke esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, y, cerrando sus ojos, se dejo caer, _Closing your eyes to disappear_ murmurando algo que no pude descifrar, ya que sus palabras se perdieron en la fría lluvia que caía en ese mes... en el mes de noviembre.

_Don't ya think that you need somebody Don't ya think that you need someone Everybody needs somebody You're not the only one You're not the only one_


End file.
